A Stolen Heart
by one-dawn-more
Summary: Les Miserable AU : Marius meets Cosette much sooner and this sets in motion events that alters the fates of two entwined souls. Can love survive a war? An Enjonine pairing, medium burn but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Les Miserable AU - Slow burn Enjonine pairing with a twist...

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Les Miserable or any of the characters. If I did, it would not have been so miserable.

* * *

Eponine was a Parisian girl of only seventeen, yet she was wise beyond her years. A street urchin, a thief, cunning and sly, but bad? No. Although tattered and neglected, her heart was whole and pure. She was resolute in her beliefs and so the calls of Les Amis de L'ABC from above were too much to resist.

She was drawn from her perch in the café musain, where she normally remained for the duration of these meetings, to the stairway where Marius Pontmercy had disappeared not five minutes before. She crept up the timber steps silently in a way only a street rat could and watched from the landing below the room. A strikingly handsome man stood proudly at the head of the long table. She had seen him about the town many times before but never had she seen him talk with such passion swelling in his voice. Eponine was captivated by his speech. The boys sat around him murmuring their agreement until they were shouting in unison. He finished with a final flourish and all around they cheered and raised their glasses. It all seemed a bit pretentious to Eponine though. Leaning forwards, the wood creaked beneath her feet, and his fierce dark eyes locked onto hers. How had he heard her over the roar of the drinking men? Eponine stared back in defiance to his cold glare burning into her skin. The mop of blonde curls adorning his head did not even detract from the intensity of his mien. Just a step in her direction sent Eponine flying. She was gone in a heartbeat, leaving this man wondering if she had ever been there at all.

Eponine shrank into the shadows outside the cafe and waited. She waited almost an hour in the darkness before Marius finally appeared, still looking over his shoulder into the cafe as if he had misplaced something. When Eponine realised that he was actually looking for her, since she usually waited inside, the delight she felt pushed a giddy grin onto her face.

"Looking for something, Monsieur?" She stepped from the shadows boldly.

"Eponine! I thought you had left without me for a moment." Marius smiled warmly at his friend, oblivious to the effect his kindness has upon her.  
"But, Monsieur, the streets are far too dangerous for you to walk home alone." She joked as they began to make their way across the cobbled street that led from the cafe. Marius scoffed.  
"I must apologise for my lateness tonight, though. Courfeyrac had me engaged in a most interesting discussion after Enjolras had finished." He had a thoughtful yet amused smirk playing on his lips as he recounted the conversation.  
"I ventured a look at your meeting tonight, I hope you don't mind. Is that how it goes every night? The glaring man shouts and you all cheer?" Eponine questioned him and he laughs at this.  
"Sometimes, Enjolras I believe you are referring to, yes he presents a speech, but often we discuss our plans for the revolt in a less flamboyant manner. Anyhow, what did you think of it?" Marius appears eager to learn the street urchin's opinion on their plans.  
"I think you are simply a group of bourgeoise boys playing war. Forgive me if I have offended you, but what do any of those men know of real oppression? Have even one of your friends slept without a bed for but one night?" She surprised herself with her outburst but Eponine was not one to tread lightly on such an issue.  
Marius considered this for a moment. The streets were quiet but for the pair's footsteps upon the cobbled road.  
"No, I believe not. Perhaps you are right, Eponine, but our revolution, it is all for children of the street such as you."  
Eponine warmed to his honest words and withheld her further doubts.  
"I suppose. Would you care to divulge the subject of your musings with Monsieur Courfeyrac?" She quickly changed the subject and thankfully Marius did not push the issue any further.

"Ah, well we were merely discussing whether or not Enjolras had any knowledge as to the existence of the female population. We could not decide upon an answer tonight though." Marius chuckled as he spoke.  
"Very interesting indeed, Monsieur." Eponine said somewhat sarcastically, not understanding the context of the discussion.  
"How many times have I implored that you not address me as Monsieur? Eponine, friends do not behold such formalities." The girl laughed as he finished his repeated request.  
"But, Monsieur Pontmercy, I am humbled in your presence." Her eyes sparkled as she teased the man beside her.  
"I am not above you, Eponine, all of those bridges have been burned." Marius smirked at her wit.  
"I like the way you talk... Monsieur." She shot back as they neared his apartment.  
"I like the way you always tease." He grinned at her before taking her hands in his.

Her heart stopped at his touch. For a moment she thought, just maybe, he was going to... No.  
"Stay out of trouble." He half joked and squeezed her scarred, dirty hands before releasing her and entering the building, leaving her still frozen on the street.

She had thought for the most fleeting of moments that he had been about to kiss her. Her heart fluttered at the thought but she quickly scorned at her silly fantasy.  
"Stop it. Stop being so pathetic." She muttered to herself as she moved away from the door and toward her own residence, which so happened to be the cramped cellar of an elderly man who remained unaware of her comings and goings through the hatch in the ground at the rear of the house. If she were to sleep on the streets she risked being discovered by the likes of her father whose threats, if he were to ever find her, still echoed in her head whenever navigating the city at night.

However it was not her father who found her tonight, but perhaps someone almost as terrible. As she swiftly made her way past a nastier part of town she rushed to slip down the adjacent alley that provided a shortcut to her dwelling. In her hurry she ran straight into the chest of a man travelling in the opposite direction. She hurriedly made her apologies, not daring to look up at the man and attempted to slip past again. She felt a steely cold grip on her skin as the stranger grasped her arm and yanked her back.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" The dread crept like ice into her veins as she recognised the repugnant voice and smelt the alcohol on his breath.  
"Eponine, how nice of you to show your face."

It was Montparnasse. She shivered in contempt at her former lover's slimy tone. The abusive man could inflict just as much pain upon her, if not more, than her father could.  
"Please, Montparnasse, leave me be." Eponine pleaded, trying to tug her arm from his vice.  
"Not so fast, you still owe me for disappearing like you did." He tugged her closer and began to pull at the material around her waist. Eponine struggled against the drunk, desperately begging him to release as he felt the thin cloth tear away from her form. She screamed then, the horror of the situation crashing down on her as the despised memories of similar happenings pierced her mind once again. She did not hear the advancing footsteps over the rushing of blood to her head.

"Take you hands off of her!" A man's voice exclaimed from behind Montparnasse before he could tear he dress anymore.  
He was slow in response due to his intoxication but he soon jerked Eponine behind him as he turned to face the stranger.  
"Get your own whore, rich boy." He spat. Eponine peered out from behind him to learn who her supposed rescuer was. She was stunned to see the glaring man from the cafe, Enjolras, Marius had called him.  
"This mademoiselle is not a whore. Release her." It seemed that even now Enjolras possessed an intimidating stature that made even Parnasse hesitate.  
"Take the rat, but cross my path again and I assure you there will be more pressing altercations." He gave Eponine a rough shove into the man and slunk away into the dark.

Enjolras caught the girl and held her for a moment as she shook. Eponine began to pull away but he took hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes for the second time that night. This time, however, his gaze was gentle and kind.  
"Are you okay, mademoiselle?" He enquired in a soft tone that threw her perception of him. How could this man who owned such a powerful, frightening voice, speak in such a way that could comfort and soothe? She nodded slowly.  
"I, yes I think so... Thank you, Monsieur."  
She mumbled. It felt odd being in such close proximity to the man who had resembled a majestic marble statue only hours ago, feeling the warmth that radiated from his chest seemed surreal.  
"There is no need for you to thank me, I only did as any honourable man would." He replied, letting his grip loosen on her petite hands.  
"Even so, now I really must be going, thank you again, Monsieur." She slipped from his grasp and flew around the corner. Once again she had disappeared in a flash, leaving Enjolras pondering as to what it was about the girl that seemed so familiar. It dawned on him as he arrived at his own apartment that she had been at the cafe Musain earlier than very night. He had seen her arrive with Marius and come to think of it, many nights before that also. He wondered if perhaps Pontmercy was hiding her from his friends in Les Amis.

Across the river, a girl in a cellar questioned that very thought.

* * *

**_Author's Note_** - This is my first ever publishing on here so it would be very much appreciated if you could leave me some reviews! Thank you so much for reading, I will try to have the second chapter up by the weekend. :)

_Jess_ x


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Marius was not at all surprised that Eponine had not been seen for almost a week now. It was very like her to disappear at times, reappearing days later as if she had not been gone at all.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur!" Eponine chimed, materialising beside him when he entered the bakery. He jumped slightly but laughed at her infectious enthusiasm.  
"Hello there, Eponine. You've been away again." He smiled at her as he paid for his lunch.  
"No, I've simply been lying low. I ran into an old friend the other night who I would care not to see again." She took quick steps to stay within his long stride.  
"Would you care to tell me who?" He enquired grinning down at the gamine, suspecting what her answer might be.  
"There is no need for your concern, Marius. I am rid of them now, I am sure." Marius was accustomed with her covert manner by now and did not pursue the matter further.

A cart emerged into the street before them, halting them in their path. Eponine started onwards once the road was clear but soon realised Marius was no longer at her side. She turned back in confusion to see him frozen in his tracks. He stared, eyes wide with wonder, across the street.  
"Monsieur, whatever is the matter?" She took steps towards him but stopped again when he did not respond. She turned to follow his line of sight. What she witness caused her heart to drop. A beautiful girl returned his gaze. She moved with the elegance of a dove, no, a lark. Dressed in finery, her creamy blonde hair framed her pale ivory complexion. A perfect bourgeois girl for a perfect bourgeois boy.

Eponine slipped back into the crowds to watch from afar. As she looked upon the girl a glimmer of recognition sparked in her as a gust of wind blew strands of gold in front of her face. She knew her.  
Cosette. How could it be? They were children together, her parents had used her like a slave before that man came and took her away. Yes, he was there with her now, also dressed in modest splendour. Eponine looked down at the squalid rags that clung to her emaciated frame. Look what's become of me, Eponine thought with an ironic mirth. Perhaps this is justice for how Cosette was treated in her home... yet they never hit her. No, that came later.

Marius, having apparently regained the use of his legs, took short, quick steps toward Cosette but before he could get close there was a shout from the crowd and the clatter of hooves on stone. The girl's father was spooked by the commotion and hurriedly pulled Cosette out of sight as Inspector Javert dismounted one of the horses.  
Not only Valjean was sent into hiding by the man, but Eponine, too. She had run into him one too many times already and would prefer not to spend another night in jail. She made to vanish down a side street but all at once Marius was at her side.  
"Eponine, who was that girl?" His breathless joy was a happening that Eponine had always wished to see, but now it just hurt to know she had never caused it.  
"Please Monsieur, I need to go." She flit past him but was stopped once again by his hand on her arm. She stared back at the contact between them. She hated how her skin tingled under his touch and how she could not stop the smile that crept onto her lips. Then the urge to flee erupted as Javert's eyes found hers.  
"Marius, let me go!" She squealed, trying desperately to twist free of his restraint.

Marius looked at her with a puzzled expression,  
"What are you doing, 'Ponine? What on earth is the matter with you?" Eponine twisted to hide her face as the Inspector approached.  
"Is this young man harassing you, mademoiselle?" He said in a brusque tone to the quivering urchin.  
"No Monsieur, not at all, Monsieur." Eponine muttered, still looking down at her feet letting her dark hair fall to conceal her face.  
"I sincerely hope not," He narrowed his eyes at Marius before continuing on his patrol.  
Eponine allowed herself a shallow sigh of relief before using his distraction to slip free of his hand and hurry down the road.  
Marius caught up with her at the other end of the street where she leant her back against a house.  
"'Ponine, can you find her for me?" He gushes as she looks up at him with a pained expression in her eyes.  
"Aren't you all excited now? God knows what you see in her." She near enough snarled at him. He was so very oblivious to her, to her feelings, that he did not even notice that she was still shaking. The visions of her visit to jail in her mind were flashing. When she had been released the next day, her father had been waiting.

"Please, do this for me. Discover where she lives. My dear, Eponine, please." Marius pleaded with her, his clear blue eyes crumbling her resolve.  
"As you wish, Marius." She gritted her teeth. He left her with only a brief smile to get her by.

Eponine weaved her way through the grey labyrinth of the city, pushed by a purpose she despised herself for following. She knew most every resident of the immediate area and it did not take her long to perceive how the quaint house on Rue Plumet had recently acquired a residence. Spotting the lark among the greenery of the lavish garden sent a peculiar feeling of jealousy into the pit of her stomach.  
"Eponine, she knows her way, around." She muttered quietly to herself as she gazed upon the girl's flawless beauty. Unwilling to stay any longer, she turned on the spot and fled the scene.

Eponine sought out Marius in the cafe Musain that evening. He was sat with his friends like always but instead of waiting to be noticed, Eponine marched right up to where they were conversing.  
"Marius?" She called from behind him.  
He whirled around to face her, a huge grin already plastered onto his face.  
"Did you find her, 'Ponine?" He gushed, excitedly. She nodded slightly and Marius had jumped to his feet as if he had not a moment to lose. He took her hand and made to lead her from the room so he could be united with the girl but Eponine did not move.  
"Marius, aren't you going to introduce me to your comrades?" She piped up bravely.  
"Yes, Marius where are your manners tonight?" A boy with dark hair asked, smiling sweetly at the audacious girl in admiration of her gall.  
Marius looked flustered as his friends murmured agreement between themselves.  
"My apologies, This is Eponine, everyone. Now we must be going..." The boy who had spoke frowned at him and then returned his gaze to the ragged gamine.  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle. My name is Courfeyrac, this here is Combferre, Joly, Feuilly, Bahorel, Jehan and Grantaire." He gestured to each man in turn, the last raised his bottle to Eponine, beaming at her brashly.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Monsieurs, but please, I am no Mademoiselle." Eponine had brightened considerably from their immediate acceptance of her.  
"If you are no Mademoiselle then we are not Monsieurs." Courfeyrac grinned and doffed his cap to her. Her confidence now blooming, she swiftly snatched the hat, placing it on her own head and curtseying with a flourish, holding out the sides of her skirt like she would if she were indeed a lady.  
This earned a raucous round of laughter and applause around the men. The man named Grantaire rose unsteadily to greet her as she blushed and handed the hat back to Courfeyrac.  
"Where on earth has Marius been hiding you all this time? Welcome to Les Amis, Eponine!" He stumbled slightly but threw his arms out to embrace her wholeheartedly. Eponine flinched at the smell of alcohol on his breath but allowed him to give her a welcoming hug.

As he looked over her shoulder he spied Enjolras watching from the stairway.  
"Ah, I see our mighty leader has descended to walk among us." He said loud enough for the men to hear.  
Bahorel sniggered at this and Courfeyrac whipped around to face the man.  
"And this is Enjolras, Eponine." He announced, cautious of his friend's reaction to a girl in their midst.  
Eponine blanched at the name but turned to nod a hello, after all the man had saved from the wrath of Montparnasse but only a week before.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur." She said more timidly now, afraid of what he might mention of the event.  
"I too have no need for formalities, Eponine." The gentle way in which his lips formed her name, as if it were a fragile entity, sent a shiver down her spine. She let herself look up and gave the man a thankful smile.

"Please, 'Ponine, can we go now?" Marius, who had been fidgeting in the doorway, asked in a somewhat exasperated tone. Eponine sighed but made to join him at the exit.  
"Eponine," She turned back to Enjolras as he addressed her, "I do hope that you feel welcome here." He said in a professional tone. Feuilly chuckled at this.  
"That means, please come back whenever you wish, we would love to spend more time with you, Eponine." Feuilly said. She felt a rush of warmth from the men in the cafe who all smiled at her in agreement.  
"Thank you, I will." She accepted gratefully before Marius all but dragged her from the building.

"Accosting a lady into our center, has patria taken a fall?" Grantaire said in mock surprise. The men laughed at his joking and the confusion that was painted into Enjolras' expression.  
"Not at all, if we do not help people such as Eponine then how can we claim to be fighting for the people?" He spoke proudly as he sat at his own table and laid his book upon it.  
Grantaire could not help but think that Eponine most definitely would not accept his charity.

Meanwhile at the entrance to Rue Plumet, A shivering gamine was left alone in the shadows as she watched the man she loved, love someone else.

* * *

**A.N **- Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and followed/favourited it! I really appreciate reviews so if you could write me one that would be awesome :)  
Sorry for the lack of interaction between Eponine and Enjolras in this chapter, I needed to introduce Cosette and Les Amis! I will make up for it in the next chapter so be patient with me :) Thank you again!  
Jess


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

For the fifth day in a row now, Eponine frequented the Cafe Musain unburdened by Marius at her side. Grantaire, well it appeared as if he never left, though if one waited until the early hours of the morning they would learn how that was not the case. The brashest of the students, he took it upon himself to see that Eponine felt completely as ease among them. Between them struck up an unlikely friendship. Grantaire was quite a perceptive man, noticing the wariness in her eyes each time he took a swig from his bottle, how she jerked away slightly whenever he would raise his hand to order another. He tried his best to drink as little as possible when she was around. Eponine herself being discerningly observant as a street urchin is, picked up on his changing habits and so warmed considerably to his kindness.

This particular morning they were sat in a comfortable silence, basking in the light of the first rays of sun to penetrate the cafe that day, enjoying one another's company as Grantaire nursed his daily hangover before he would his drinking would resume.

Their peace was disturbed by the entrance of Courfeyrac and a small gamin on his back. They were laughing, grinning mischievously like they'd been up to know good. The little boy's eyes widened when he spotted the girl already in the cafe.

"Eponine!" He squealed, scrambling down to the floor and running to her. She had got up too, only to drop to her knees to catch the whirlwind mid sprint.

"Gavroche! What are you doing here?" She gasped, joyous at their reunion, hugging him tightly to her chest.

"I haven't seen you in so long I thought maybe..." He trailed off briefly before picking up again just as brightly as he'd begun, "What are _you_ doing here, Ponine?" He pulled away enough to grin at her and grab her hands.

"I, well I..." She stumbled to provide an explanation.

"Eponine's our friend now, Gavroche." Grantaire slipped in.

"Yeah, how do you know each other?" Courfeyrac walked other, bemused by the situation. The pair grinned at each other in amusement.

"This is my brother." Eponine looked up at the two men, delight shining in her eyes from hearing them call her their friend. Marius had been the only friend she'd ever had and within a week, they'd shown more interest in her than Marius had in the past year.

After the initial surprise and explanations, Gavroche scampered off with Courfeyrac in pursuit leaving the two alone in the cafe once again. Or so they thought.

A movement from the far corner startled them. Enjolras was standing there stretching his stiff arms above his head. He'd fallen asleep at a table the night before and since he was here everyday the owner let him rest there for the night.

"Has he been there the whole time?" Eponine murmured quietly to Grantaire as they both scrutinised the man.

"Yes." Enjolras yawned before he could answer and strode towards them.

"I might've known you were related to Gavroche." He said as he sat across the table from them.

"Being related to someone does not make you alike." Eponine shot back, uncomfortable in the knowledge that he had spied on their reunion. He deliberated this for a moment.

"Then perhaps sharing the same upbringing does." His fierce eyes seemed to soften as he spoke in a tone much alike to what she had heard that night in the alley.

"Please do not pretend that you know anything of my upbringing, Enjolras." She replied coldly. Grantaire had not said a word since he had joined them but raised his hand now to signal the bartender for a bottle of wine.

"Why am I not surprised that it is not yet noon and you are already taking to the bottle?" Enjolras commented rather snidely. Grantaire refused to look up at him and promptly rose when his drink arrived.

"Pardon me, Eponine, but I really must be on my way." He left without so much as a glance to the revolutionary.

"Why must you taunt him so?" She snapped once she was sure Grantaire had gone. Enjolras raised his eyebrows at her vexation.

"He is squandering his intelligence at the bottom of a glass. He is a waste." He articulated as if he thought it to be obvious.

"He's not hurting anyone but himself. In my books, Monsieur, that is the mark of an honourable man." She muttered.

Enjolras watched her for a minute as she scraped a strand of hair behind her left ear. Her words concealed a hidden meaning somehow and his mind was drawn back to the altercation in the alley. He had thought for sure it had been an isolated occurrence, but perhaps that was not the case

"Eponine, the other night, who was that man?" His voice was gentle and kind but the girl jerked back as if he'd spat the question at her.

"I must be on my way now." She mumbled as Grantaire had before her and rose from her seat.

"Eponine, wait!" Enjolras called before she could run. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a couple of francs.

"Buy yourself some lunch at least." He held the money out to the skinny gamine.

"I do not need, nor want your charity, Monsieur." Eponine snarled before turning on her heel and fleeing the cafe.

Later that night, many of the students had congregated to the cafe Musain as usual, Marius included.

"I never knew how my world could change in just one burst of light." He sighed dreamily as Grantaire and Joly teased him.

"She is like the music of angels, the light of the sun." He almost sang with joy.

"Why the sudden change of heart, my friend? What has made you see her in this way?" Combferre enquired, confused as to how long it had taken the boy to notice the gamine.

"There is no other way to see her, Combferre!" Marius was giddy with delight after having spent the day with his beloved Cosette and finally expressing his feelings to his closest friends.

"But Eponine has been your shadow for months now, yet only now do you speak of affection toward her?"

"Eponine? It is not Eponine I speak of, but the beautiful Cosette whom I chanced upon not a week ago." Marius was so wrapped up in himself that he did not observe the students grimacing among themselves, all quite aware of Eponine's feelings towards Marius.

"Pauvre 'Ponine." Courfeyrac whispered to Joly who nodded his agreement.

Having conceded that no work would be possible tonight what with Marius swooning like the lovesick fool he was, Enjolras stepped outside to make his way home for the evening. He was content in the cool evening breeze to stroll easily through the streets of Paris in the moonlight. He dreamed of a time where every citizen could walk as freely as he could.

He was rudely awakened to reality when a boy hurtled into him from a connecting street. He caught the gamin from falling and steadied him before asking if he was okay.

"Pardon me, Monsieur." They gushed in a breathless voice.

"Thief!" A man's voice exclaimed from the far end of the road, attracting Enjolras's attention. The distraction was enough for the gamin to tug free of Enjolras's grip and resume his flee.

Enjolras paused for a fraction of a second before beginning his pursuit. The boy was fast and evaded him for his knowledge of the streets sent him disappearing around corners that Enjolras hadn't known existed but eventually his hand grasped his arm once again, yanking the boy back. The sudden motion caused the boy's cap to fly off to reveal...

"Eponine!" Enjolras gasped as chestnut curls cascaded from atop her head and fell past her shoulders. She was dressed entirely in boy's clothes, the cap having disguised her hair and the shadow it cast concealing the soft angles of her cheek and jaw. He could see her dark eyes widen in the moonlight, the fear evident.

"So this is your alternate to charity? Stealing from innocent people?" Enjolras narrowed his eyes, his voice sharp with distaste.

"I can hardly get a job, being uneducated and a woman. What do you suggest I do?" She shot back at him, challenging him to answer. When he hesitated she continued.

"If it helps, Monsieur, I only steal from the rich. Hardly the innocent, do you not agree? They will not miss a few sous when I have none." She hissed at him, tugging at his grip. He considered upon this, looking to be deep in thought before a half smile crept onto his lips. He saw his own beliefs in what she said. The wealthy were certainly not innocent in his eyes unless they were helping his cause with their excessive money. He laughed.

"Okay then, I'm rich. Steal from me!" Enjolras released the girl and flung his arms out in invitation, daring her in anticipation of her next move.

Eponine was astounded by his sudden outburst. His boyish glee revealed a new side to the fearless leader. She had already seen his protective, gentler side and she suspected that she had now seen two sides more to him than even his friends whom had known him for years had. It felt as if she'd been trusted with a secret of the utmost importance and trust was not a feeling that was familiar to Eponine. She felt courage bloom in her chest and grinned at Enjolras, biting her lip before stepping in close and curling her fingers around the lapels of his deep purple jacket. The daring glint remained in his eyes, smiling as he looked down at her, still breathing deeply from his chase.

She reached up to his height and with that, she stole a kiss.

She pulled back, smirking at his expression, half caught between his daring humour before and the surprise from her actions. She released him rather reluctantly, pausing momentarily before darting away and vanishing into the night just as she had before.

Enjolras stood frozen to the spot. Confused at the tender touch of a woman, he raised his hand and gingerly pressed his fingertips to where his lips still tingled in the absence of Eponine's. He shook his head sharply to rid himself of the sensation and began to retrace his steps to the main road, musing to himself on the girl's audacious wit.

Although he would not admit it, even to himself, her kiss had sparked something in his very core. A flame held deep inside.

* * *

* Pauvre -translation- Poor

A.N - Sorry if this chapter is a bit poor, i needed to intro Gavroche and Grantaire properly so yeah :/ Thank you for all the follows and reviews, please keep them coming :) I love to hear your feedback so please feel free to comment! :)

Jess x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Enjolras took a gulp of water and leant back in his chair, closing his eyes as he did, starting to tire in the early evening. When he opened them again another pair of eyes were staring into them.

"Christ!" He exclaimed, having not heard Eponine enter the cafe. She laughed as he ran his hand through his hair, still tired from a near sleepless night.

"Announce yourself next time perhaps?" Eponine just grinned at him, ignoring his suggestion.

"I came to apologise for last night. I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds, Monsieur." Her expression sobered as cautiousness crept into her eyes. Enjolras waved it off.

"Please, it was rather quick-witted of you and I admire intelligence, not resent it." She was relieved to hear it and sank back into her chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching students enter and exit the cafe chaotically, abuzz with gossip of the day.

"Eponine." Enjolras said quietly. The way he said her name, there it was again, as if handling each syllable with the utmost care. A whisper on the wind. Just hearing it come from the great leader's mouth made her feel as if she was someone of significance for once.

"Why do you think so little of our revolution?" He asked, an obscure vulnerability taking form in his expression. Eponine faltered at his question. She had never mentioned it to him.

"I heard you talking to Grantaire yesterday." He provided her with an explanation after seeing her confusion.

"Oh, you heard that then." She stalled, unwilling to undermine Enjolras' cause to his face.

"Yes. Is it true you think we have no chance?" He pushed her for an answer and she looked into her lap, fidgeting with the faded cloth of her skirt.

"I think you are fools." She breathed, not daring to look up, afraid of his response.

"Fools? Why? We are doing this for you, and your people." Enjolras was perplexed at her answer, itching for her to elaborate.

"You see, right there's your problem. You have already spoke of us as different from yourself. And anyhow the people will not see it like that. They will not stand with you, Enjolras. A ragtag group of school boys stand not a chance against France's army." She drummed her fingers against the oak table and glanced lazily around, feigning indifference. She snapped her head round to stare at him when his hands enclosed upon one of hers.

"There are ways that the people can fight. Tell me how to persuade them to believe this. Please, 'Ponine, help me." He pleaded. Eponine had never seen this fearless Apollo ask for anyone's help before, let alone a street urchin's. Warmth ebbed from his hands to hers. She was entranced by his voice asking for hers.

She began nodding despite her doubts, the fear she had felt in his presence before that night in the alley, had slowly been dissipating more each time they encountered one another. Now here he was. The indomitable revolutionary treating the dirty gamine as an equal. Eponine's fear had been replaced with a deep respect for Enjolras.

"Anything, Monsieur." She replied to him, her clear copper eyes confirmed her promise. Enjolras allowed himself a half smile, pleased with her response. She would know how to gain the support of people like herself. After all she was their apotheosis. She was...

"Patria." Enjolras breathed, remarking upon the girl in a new light.

"Pardon?" Eponine asked, having not heard what he had said. Enjolras looked flustered for a moment.

"I, oh, nothing." He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, crimson creeping into his cheeks. Eponine frowned at him but dismissed the matter as at that moment Marius strode into the cafe. Her eyes lit up as he made a beeline towards her, a foolish grin plastered across his face.

"Eponine! You are the friend who has brought me here! Thanks to you, I'm at one with the gods and heaven is near." He yanked her from her seat and spun her around with him. She stumbled but laughed joyously in the intoxication of his presence. Enjolras felt a pang in his chest but spurned it as sympathy for the lonely girl.

"'Ponine will you deliver this note to my beloved for me? I'm going to propose to her, 'Ponine, can you believe it?" His breathless excitement did not falter once, unlike Eponine. Her face fell and she stepped back from the boy as he whipped around to beam at his friends.

"No." Eponine muttered under her breath in response to rhetorical question. The fibres of her heart fissured and split, or that was what she thought should happen. Not just the sadness she felt at finally knowing he would never be hers. She has thought she would be more aggrieved by his confirmation of what she already knew. When the students did not return Marius's enthusiasm he looked around in confusion.

"Hello? I'm going to get married!" He made to emphasise his point. Courfeyrac stepped up to quieten him.

"That's great Marius, come let's take a walk and you can tell me all." He attempted to extricate the boy from the same room as Eponine. Courfeyrac considered Gavroche his family and so he also cared a great deal for his sister, though not having had the chance to befriend her completely yet. Marius nodded, his eagerness recouping immediately. Then, remembering his request he spun back around to Eponine once again.

"Will you take it to her for me?" He held out the note expecting her just to accept the letter and she would have, had Enjolras not got there first.

"No. She won't. If you want someone to run your errands for you then go hire a servant." He sneered at him, thrusting the envelope back at the perplexed boy.

"Eponine doesn't mind, do you 'Ponine?" She looked down at her feet and mumbled something inaudible.

"Of course she minds, even I can see that!" Enjolras was exasperated with Marius now and, having little tact, he wasn't finished there. "She does it for the same reason she does everything for you." He was on his feet now, trying to knock some sense into the fool. Eponine was gaping at him in horror.

"No, Enjolras, stop!" She begged him only to be brushed off.

"She loves you and it's so obvious that even I can see it." He finished his speech looking pretty pleased with himself, at least that was until he looked down upon the trembling girl at his side.

The dread crashed down onto Eponine as she took in the situation. All eyes on her.

"Is it true, 'Ponine?" Marius whispered although it had fallen so silent in the cafe that it made no difference. She could not even look at him.

"N-no, well yes but not anymore." She stuttered trying to put across how she felt. Yes she _did_ love Marius, that much was true, but to say she loves him _now_? No, she did not, ever since Cosette, no, ever since meeting Les Amis de l'ABC her feelings had begun to fade.

"'Ponine, I'm sorry but I love Cosette, you are my friend, but only my friend." Marius spoke in a soothing voice but his words were supercilious. Eponine locked eyes with him now and stood taller.

"I said," She spoke with her voice rising. "Not anymore. You think I don't know that you will never return those feelings? I know that and they have dwindled since. I hope you are very happy with Cosette." She choked on the last sentence, tears swimming in her eyes. Then she pushed past Marius, Courfeyrac, Joly and ran out of the cafe.

All eyes on Enjolras.

"You've forgotten how to shut that damn mouth of yours it seems." Courfeyrac swore at him. He was penitent in his eyes and Grantaire scoffed at his show of humility.

"Get after her then, what are you waiting for? Go apologise." Enjolras was astounded at the drunkard. Never had he ever given him an order. He nodded quickly and rushed away from the men. Marius sat with his head in his hands.

"How could I not see? So oblivious I have been. I have done her wrong." He wailed to himself as Courfeyrac placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Come, my friend. You meant no harm." He sympathised with Marius as he looked up at him sorrowfully. They left the cafe to deliver Cosette's letter in silence.

"Eponine wait!" Enjolras yelled down the street as he barrelled after the fleeing girl. He knew he was faster from catching her yesterday and soon ensnared her with his hand on her arm. She whirled around to face him, the tears had left streams tumbling down her cheeks. Enjolras extended his arm to wipe her tears away but before he could reach her she flinched and cowered away from him. He looked between her reaction and his raised hand in abhorrence. The terror in her eyes had rendered her shaking. He dropped to his knees before her, aghast at her fear of him.

"Eponine, no. I would never hit you."

"Then what? What do you want from me?" She screamed at him. Then Enjolras was bewildered when she fell sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively and held her tight.

"Hey, don't cry. Eponine, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I didn't think, I am foolish and brash and I am so, so sorry." He murmured soothingly, finding his hand to be stroking her hair. Comforting her felt natural to him.

"I just hated seeing him treat you like dirt." He muttered more to himself than her. He hated seeing the tenacious gamine reduced to tears. She had always been so brave. Even when she was attacked that night she had recomposed herself almost immediately.

"Careful now, Enjolras. Your humanity is showing." A trickle of nervous laughter found its way through her sobs. She pulled back to wipe her eyes and gave him an anxious smile as her crying subsided. He returned hers with that half-smile of his, lips turned up in one corner, his dark eyes softening for a moment.

"Would you like me to walk you home, 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked but was answered by an instant shake of her head. "I don't want to leave you on your own, 'Ponine. I implore that you at least come to mine to rest." He was abstinent to leave a quivering girl alone on the cold street. She furrowed her brow at him before conceding to his request. Giving in to help for the first time she could remember, she relaxed into him and allowed him to pull her to her feet. A short walk over the river Seine brought them to a large but modest building where Enjolras resided on the top floor.

"It's not much but it's home." Enjolras commented as he unlocked the door and swung it open. Eponine bit back a scoff at his words. Not much? It was more than she could wish for. There was a large living space with a red sofa and timber table directly in front of the door and two small windows across the room. In the same area was a simple kitchen, separated from the space by the counters protruding from the wall in a dividing line. Her fingers trailed across the smooth wooden surface as she passed and stepped onto the thick rouged rug sprawled across the floor. It was warm and humble and she loved it.

"It's perfect." She whispered, noting how the apartment mirrored Enjolras' personality perfectly. It was bold and striking with the streaks of red against the wooden walls, yet concealed in the corner was a corridor that led to the bathroom and bedroom. Almost like his concealed tender-heartedness and boisterous daring that she had seen him display. Eponine twirled to face Enjolras again who held a look of amusement on his face. He surveyed the layer of dirt that was settled on her skin and decided that she must not have easy access to a bath.

"I have some hot water ready if you'd like to wash since you've been crying." He added the latter to preserve her feelings. Eponine knew it had nothing to do with crying but gratefully accepted the chance to bathe in warm water for one. He found a towel and handed it to her, telling her that soap was beside the bath and that he would prepare something to eat whilst she washed. Stepping into the tin tub sent goosebumps running up her legs. The water heated her to her very core. It was bliss. She used the jug beside her to pour the liquid warmth through her tangled ebony hair. She scrubbed at the grime on her skin until her lighter tan was visible and she was truly clean for the first time since she'd fled her parents' house almost two years ago. She would have happily lay submerged in the water for much longer had the promise of food not been there but her empty stomach pushed her up and out of the bath after a final rinse to rid herself of any dirt still clinging to her bones. That is what she was as she saw in the mirror on the adjacent wall. Skin and bones. Her stomach was sunk in between her prominent ribs and hipbones. Yes, food sounded like a good idea. She looked at the rags strewn on the floor. They were riddled with grime and she was hesitant to put the dress back on.

"Enjolras?" She called down the hall, stepping out from the room in only her towel, dripping slightly on the floorboards. He looked around the corner to see her and had a hard time keeping a neutral face at the sight of the girl.

"Will you let me wash my dress also as this bath seems wasted if I then proceed to put that back on." He nodded at her and swallowed before agreeing verbally.

"Yes of course, Eponine." She waited expectantly for him to continue and prompted him when he failed to do so.

"I'll be needing something to wear whilst it dries then…"

"Oh, of course, forgive me, I-" He stumbled over his words as he realised what she wanted. He was cut off by a trill of laughter.

"Is the oh so fearless leader having trouble with his words for once? Surely you've seen a girl in a towel before, Enjolras." Eponine loved that feeling of equality she felt whenever he dropped his revolutionary facade. There seemed to be much more to him than the bold chief of Les amis. He smirked at her and shook his head revealing his innocence.

"Are you going to go home tonight?" She shook her head, not surprised that he was so chaste even with all the girls she'd seen fawn other him.

"Would you like a nightshirt then? I'm afraid I don't have any female clothing." He grimaced apologetically. She was unsure of what he was proposing.

"You mean for me to stay here?"

"I'm hardly going to let you sleep on the streets." Eponine opened her mouth to tell him about her cellar but decided against it.

"Oh, then yes please. Just for one night I swear, I didn't mean for you to..." She trailed off as he passed her to enter his bedroom. Fancy that, Enjolras asking her to stay, she thought, amused with the situation. He returned with a large white shirt and left her to wash her clothes whilst he cooked up a stew in the kitchen.

After Eponine had attempted and failed at eating like a lady and shovelled down a sizeable portion of stew, she settled on the sofa for the night. Enjolras padded down the hall to say goodnight. The effect a bath could have was quite astonishing. Eponine's limp matted hair now had a shine and bounce to it when she moved and he could now see her skin was not as browned as he had thought but instead just lightly tanned. She was still gaunt in frame though and so there was plenty room when Enjolras sat beside her on the couch. Her bright copper irises gleamed even in the darkness.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked quietly. "For telling Marius." Eponine considered this in silence for a moment then leant her head against his shoulder.

"Yes. I think it was for the best." She replied. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"It was the least I could do." They remained as they were for some moments, basking in each other's warmth and presence, before Enjolras stood slowly and lay the thick red sheet he had found over the skinny girl. "Bonsoir, Eponine." He whispered to her and she smiled in return.

Yes there she was. Adorned in a crimson flag, eyes blazing in the darkness from a fire burning within.

Patria.

* * *

A.N - That was much longer than previous chapters so if you fell asleep halfway through I don't blame you ;) haha

Thank you again to everyone who has followed/favourited and reviewed! I don't write this for the reviews but if I don't get many then my updates will be quite slow as I need the motivation sometimes so pretty please leave your comments, even if they're bad I'll take the constructive criticism :)

Bonsoir is Goodnight in French if you didn't know and yes the red sheet that Enjolras lay over Eponine is the red flag from the movie :P If you have any questions then please feel free to message me on here or tumblr ( ask )

Thank you for reading!

Jess x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 -**

It was just after 6am when Eponine woke. The room was still dark as the sun had not yet risen. She was used to awaking early as the cold unyielding stone she usually slept upon did not allow a deep sleep. Old habits, it appeared, did not break easily. She stretched her arms out from under the sheet and the icy morning air twisted its tendrils down her extended limbs. She gasped, then giggled at the abstract sensation. She was not used to the cold greeting her. It was what she was used to. She slept in the cold, woke shivering and lived with its constant presence. It was warmth that generally took her by surprise. Like last night when Enjolras had sat with her and allowed her to lean on him. She returned her arms to the cocoon of heat beneath the scarlet sheet and giggled again at the peculiarity of the feeling it bestowed.

She rose with the sheet and tugged it around her shoulders, wearing it as a shawl and padded into the kitchen. After rummaging in the cupboards she found exactly what she was looking for; coffee. The water boiled quickly and she was soon perched upon a stool at the counter, sipping from a steaming red mug. She was used to nabbing half drunk cups of coffee from cafes as she flitted through town each morning, having a whole cup to herself was relatively new. Eponine surveyed the apartment from her seat and smiled to herself, getting lost in a daydream where she lived in this apartment, free from the cold of the street, waking each morning to a hot drink and breakfast. Yes, she could get used to this, she thought wistfully.

The smell of the coffee had spiralled in the steam through the open space and under the bedroom door. It wafted in around the sheets and roused Enjolras from his slumber. Also used to waking early, simply out of his eagerness to put the whole day to good use, he rose from bed quickly and, forgetting that Eponine was in his home, walked out in his nightshirt to make breakfast.

"Bonjour, Monsieur." Eponine chirped, cheerfully causing Enjolras to jump, his heart beating overtime. Yes, he was definitely awake now.

"Eponine, I'm sorry, I failed to consider your presence." He looked down uncomfortably at his attire. Eponine blushed then, the men she knew did not usually see her presence as something to consider. She thought it odd that he was embarrassed at his indecency in front of such a girl. It was not as if she had done so the night before, although she had to admit that Enjolras did look rather dashing in such apparel. His golden curls were dishevelled from sleep and his eyes were tired and soft, a change from his usual fierce gaze.

"Think nothing of it, Monsieur, I am no one to esteem."

"Do not think so lowly of yourself, we are all equal, are we not? And again I must implore that you do not uphold such formalities as titles with myself, especially since you have stayed the night." He replied as he walked around the counter to retrieve his own mug and brew his coffee with the remaining hot water from the pan. He regarded upon the flag that graced her form.

"A remarkable colour, red is. It is the color of energy, passion and action

Its associated with our most physical needs and our will to survive. Red is energizing. It excites the emotions and motivates us to take action. I think that is why it is the colour of the revolution. It motivates us all to take action against the monarchy." He spoke as if the colour had bestowed its passion into his voice. Eponine wrapped her fingers around her mug and lifted it to take a drag but lowered it on second thought.

"You should use that." She said thoughtfully, then took the mug to her lips and took a sip. The steam from the liquid curled up around her angular cheekbones and framed her soft brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked as he sat opposite her.

"In your speeches, you should use that. And a flag, a red flag as a symbol of the revolution. Something simple and understated, the people would like that."

"That is our flag, Eponine. Although you are right, I have not illustrated the meaning behind it. Perhaps I should." He seemed to recede into his thoughts, most likely composing the speech in his mind. Eponine vaguely recollected seeing the flag flourished in one of his rallies that she watched only because Marius had been up there beside him.

"But do it like you just told me, not condescendingly. They won't like that." She added, whilst watching the light begin to filter through the window as the sun rose outside. He gave her a scrutinising look and then beamed at her as she drained the dregs from her cup.

"I asked you to help me yesterday, is your answer still yes?"

"Of course, it is not as if I have much else to occupy myself with, I will not shadow Marius like a school girl any longer." She was resolute in her response and Enjolras did not doubt her at all.

"I'm glad to hear it, you are stronger than that, Eponine. So will you help me with my speeches, point out any mistakes and guide improvements to rally the people." She smirked at him as she went to wash her mug in the sink.

"I will do what I can, but do not get me wrong, I still believe your fight to be a lost cause. Although... I do suppose you could persuade the people otherwise, with my help that is." She teased, a little smug at having him ask for her aid yet again. He finished his drink and she took it to wash without thinking. It had been expected of her the last time she stayed in a house. Enjolras joined her at the sink and eased the mug from her hands and offered her a cloth to dry them on.

"You are my guest, you do not need to wash dishes for me, that is a chore I share, not ask of a woman." He rinsed the cup and left it to dry. "Will you accompany me to the Musain? We can get started on those speeches then." Eponine nodded and smiled warmly at him. He really did believe in this égalité he spoke of. She tugged the flag from her shoulders and let it float down upon the sofa before visiting the bathroom to change into her torn and frayed, but clean, dress. When she stepped back into the living area, Enjolras was ready at the door, shrugging on a perse jacket over his shirt and russet vest. Eponine looked quite different today, she stood taller as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, her complexion was healthier, brighter. Even her eyes seemed to shine with a new vitality. Of course her dress being clean did a lot to help but Enjolras could not help but wonder why a simple bath and a night on a couch appeared to have done her the world of good. Could it be that she did not have a home of her own? Come to think of it he had never seen her enter a house before, and Gavroche, he himself slept more or less on the streets in that hollow elephant statue of his. He decided he would find out if she were living rough, but obviously asking her would get him nowhere. He postponed his research, promising himself he would address the matter later and returned his attention to the present.

"Is it Sunday today?" She asked out of the blue as they walked through town. He nodded. "Do you mind if we wait here for a minute?" She asked as she eyed the clock above a bakery. He nodded again and purchased a small baguette from inside. He tore it in two and handed half to Eponine who looked at him in shock before accepting it gratefully

"Thank you, we can go now, it was silly of me to think that he'd show." She muttered and resumed their journey.

"What was that about?" Enjolras asked once they'd left the place behind. Eponine looked down in embarrassment.

"Marius used to meet me there every Sunday at nine. It seems that there is no room for friendship or you have simply scared him off by professing my feelings to him." He gave her an apologetic look. "It's fine, you have done more than enough for me to forgive you and anyhow, I am done with the boy." She perked up again and they walked in comfortable silence for the remainder of their trip.

Once they arrived at the cafe they sat and discussed his speeches for hours. He noted down what she provided and at times she would surprise him greatly by commandeering his pen and scribbling her own notes. Enjolras was taken aback by the girl's ability to read and write with ease, he had not expected that from an uneducated girl. Then again, he thought, she had yet to do something that had not amazed him. He admired her natural intelligence, the way she spoke with a wisdom that seemed beyond her years. He marvelled at the speed at which she considered his points before providing a perceptive response. Above all he felt comfortable spending his time with her. She did not break concentration once during the time they spent there, except to greet and smile at the students who entered. Lunchtime came and went and she did not notice. Combeferre was usually the one he could work with most productively yet even he grew bored around this time and left him to continue by himself. Eponine, however worked with him diligently until late afternoon.

"Thank you for today, 'Ponine, can I buy you dinner to show my appreciation." He asked when he finally closes his notebook. She brushed him off with a curt shake of her head and a gentle smile. Courfeyrac joined them then and sat with his arm slung around the back of Eponine's chair.

"I see you two have been busy." He grinned at the two, offering Eponine his bottle to drink from. She took a swig, grimaced and wiped her mouth. Enjolras was disdainful of Grantaire's drinking but since the two before him did not drink often he did not begrudge them for indulging in the pleasure of the act some nights.

"That's revolting." She coughed and cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the taste. Courfeyrac threw his head back laughing at the girl's reaction.

"Of course it is, It's Grantaire's!" Eponine jabbed him in the gut with her elbow as he doubled over with laughter. She could not refrain from grinning back at the man, even Enjolras couldn't hold back from sniggering at his friend's joke. "Come, let me by you a drink to show my apologies." Courfeyrac took her hand and led her to the bar, still smiling widely. Enjolras sat back and watched over his friends as they began to congregate in the cafe, drinking and laughing with each other.

Enjolras was in a good mood from the large amount of work he had got done with Eponine earlier and so he was happy to allow the Les Amis the night off from his preaching. Since it was a Sunday though, the students began to make their excuses just after 10 as thy had classes the next day. As did Enjolras but tonight he had something to do and for that he had to wait. The numbers in the cafe were waning come 11 'o' clock when the final group of students left along with Eponine and Grantaire. He slipped out of the Musain after them but remained in the shadows. He followed Eponine help Grantaire stumble back to his apartment, he didn't understand their friendship but then he did not understand Grantaire at all.

When she was sure he was safely inside, she took flight in the street once again with Enjolras hot on her tail. She was not easy to evade though, every step too heavy spooked her into a sharp turn, flitting into a shadowed backstreet. Finally she stopped. She looked around cautiously and slipped into a garden gate. Enjolras emerged from his cover and caught the gate before it could shut and peered into the yard. Eponine was kneeling on a small patch of grass, prying open a hatch to a cellar.

"Eponine." He whispered her name and he whipped her head round to see him halfway through the gate. She gaped up at him before lowering the hatch again quietly and silently pushed him back into the alley and gently closed the gate behind them.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" She hissed at him, backing him up against a wall.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing breaking into someone's cellar?!" He spat back at her but stayed where he was as she glared at him.

"It's where I sleep. I can hardly sleep on the streets to be attacked or raped by the like of 'Parnasse." Each word was dripping with venom, in disbelief of his nerve to accuse her or breaking and entering when he had his cushy apartment to return to.

"I didn't mean, 'Ponine, why don't you have a home? Why doesn't Gavroche have a home?" He asked, his voice softening, practically pleading with her now. She sighed, seeing no way out of telling him now.

"I ran away. Almost two years ago now. Our parents, they're not nice people. I had to get away." She didn't say anymore but she didn't have to. Enjolras sensed somehow she was hurting inside and gently pulled her into his embrace. She stiffened at the unfamiliar gesture of affection initially but soon relaxed into his hold.

"Come home with me." He said almost inaudibly. She jerked back.

"What? I don't want your charity, what don't you understand about that?" She hissed at him as he clutched at her hands.

"It's not charity, just hear me out. You could be my assistant, no; my editor, look how you helped me today. If you could do that and help with our flyers and rallies everyday and then in return for your work instead of paying you, I'll provide you with full room and board." She gawped at him in astonishment.

"How about it? Offer expires at midnight." He smirked at her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and swinging her arm nervously. She was dumbstruck into silence. No one had ever shown her kindness like this before and there was no one she had least expected it from than Enjolras, the rebel leader. He had seemed so absorbed in his revolution that it was absurd for her to think of him noticing a simple street urchin such as herself. Without realising it she'd begun nodding her consent to him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked tentatively.

"Y-yes. I'll take it." She let out a peal of laughter at the absurdity of the situation. A smile flashed onto his face then and she returned it without a second thought.

"Come on, trouble." He yanked her under his arm and they strolled through the moonlit streets together back to the warmth of his apartment.

And so Eponine slept for the second night in a row on Enjolras's sofa, wondering how she had allowed her guard down for long enough to let this man take care of her as he had. It had been years since she had trusted anyone to help her in any way. Whatever it was, she had made the decision to trust him fully, whether this was a good decision or a horrible one, only time could tell.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the wait, I had planned to get this up yesterday but I was in bed with a migraine all day so that failed :S

Sorry about the last paragraph of that I know it was terrible I just couldn't think of how to end it and I was desperate to finish it tonight.

Thank you again for all the follows/favourites :) Please review, it'd mean the world to me if you could just take a minute to tell me what you think! Thank you!

Jess x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - **

Ok so I haven't done warnings before but I'm pretty sure this chapter needs them so...

**Warning - Contains violence, abuse and swearing. **

So if you are a child or bothered by those issues then please don't read on, just skip to the next chapter when it's been posted :)

* * *

Eponine tapped her pen against the counter impatiently.

"No, not like that. _Ask_ them where the leaders are." She scribbled down 'rhetorical questions' onto the page. "Shows them you want them to think for themselves. Gets them to think about it actually." She chewed on her bottom lip as Enjolras's pen flew across the paper in swift, fluid motions.

"Okay, how about this?" He cleared his throat and passion swelled in his voice.

"Where are the leaders of this land? Where are the swells who run this show?" He looked to her for her approval. Eponine giggled, still finding it surreally funny whenever he practiced his speeches in the domesticity of his kitchen.

"Better, much better." She nodded, biting back another laugh. He swatted her arm with his notes and tried to look disapprovingly at her but the upturned corner of his lips displayed his mirth.

Eponine had been living with Enjolras for almost three weeks now. They had settled into a comfortable routine and both felt quite at ease with the situation. She had begun to sleep easier and so her mornings were increasingly later until she finally synchronised with Enjolras's usual 7.30 wake. She would brew coffee for the both of them and he would attempt to make breakfast which generally amounted to a bowl of tasteless porridge. Enjolras was a terrible cook. On Monday's, Tuesday's, and Thursdays he would go to classes at the university whilst Eponine was free to do as she pleased. She still enjoyed being outside for most the day when he was out and so he trusted her with his money to buy groceries when she went about town. On days when Enjolras did not have classes they would spend their time composing speeches and flyers either at the counter in the kitchen or down at the Musain.

The students had found out about the arrangement promptly after it had begun as Courfeyrac and Combeferre had visited the apartment to run through some potential rally dates and had found Eponine wandering about the place in the nightshirt she had permanently adopted from Enjolras. Their utter shock had been hilarious as they immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. It had sent Eponine into a fit of laughter at the thought of the rebel leader luring her back to his place for intimate affairs. At the time nothing was more absurd than a seductive Enjolras. He had to explain their deal whilst Eponine attempted to contain her amusement. When Combeferre warily asked;

"So you two didn't... sleep together?" It set her off again into another tremor of giggles. Enjolras looked at his friend reproachfully.

"Please, you know I have no interest in such affairs." He had said to dismiss the matter but Eponine could have sworn she had heard Courfeyrac mutter under his breath,

"We will see..."

As the weeks went by and she grew accustomed to living with Enjolras, the thought of him as desirable was no longer a laughing matter to Eponine. She had always thought the man to be spectacular and undeniably attractive but she had not thought of him as independent to the revolution. The only time when she hadn't thought his motives were political was when he had saved from Montparnasse in the alley that night. When she had stayed at his the first time she had believed he could not stand to be in anyone's debt with all his talk of égalité. She now saw a different side to him however. Eponine was starting to notice and grow fond of all his habits and mannerisms. The way he would not utter a word before his first sip of coffee in the mornings. How he would run his hand through his hair as he opened the door to leave as if making sure he had not forgotten anything. The look of admiration he gave her whenever she would ink a new word into his speeches. How his gaze softened when he said goodnight. The way he said her name, every time. It was all these little things and more that had Eponine developing strange new feelings for Enjolras. It was not like it had been with Marius though, it was not a silly infatuation because he had noticed her. No, many of the students had befriended her now but none made her feel the way Enjolras did. She didn't feel shy around him like she had with Marius, she felt like she could just be herself and he still wouldn't judge her because hadn't she seen sides to him that few else had?

Enjolras, however, showed no signs of returning her affection. Eponine had begun observing his every reaction, searching for any sign that his marble stature could be cracking, but to no avail. She tried to quell her growing feelings, telling herself that you could fall for anyone if you spent enough time with them, that it didn't mean anything. She would just have to wait for her desires to fade.

Perhaps though, she simply hadn't noticed the way his eyes lingered on the sway of her hips as she walked away from him in the evenings.

It was late Saturday afternoon when they packed up their notebooks to meet their friends for drinks or to watch them drink in Enjolras's case. He opened the door and ran his fingers through his hair as she walked past him into the hall. She went on down the stairs whilst he locked up and waited outside for him to catch up. Just as he emerged from the building there was a cough from the street opposite and Eponine whirled around to catch sight of whoever had been lurking there.

"What's the matter?" Enjolras asked as she squinted at the shadows that the walls cast.

"I thought I saw... never mind." She shook off the despairing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could've sworn she'd seen him slink into the dark, but no. Montparnasse would never be in this part of town, she assured herself.

"Eponine! Enjolras!" Courfeyrac greeted the pair with his grin as wide as ever and pulled the girl into a hug as he nodded at his leader. "Combeferre has some issues to discuss with you, Enjolras." He gestured to the table where he sat and dragged Eponine off to the bar with him as Enjolras brightened at the prospect of spending the evening with his closest friend.

Eponine was assaulted with a crushing embrace from Grantaire the moment he spotted her. She had become quite close to Courfeyrac and him in the past month. Courfeyrac had shown great interest in her and always went out of his way to cheer her up whenever she so much as frowned in his presence. Her connection with Grantaire was different though. He was as cynical as her about the revolt and she could relate to pain that drove him to drink himself into a stupor most nights. She did loathe his incessant drinking though, it reminded her of living with her father and being around the patron-minette. When he offered her his drink she did not decline it though, but she checked it was just wine before taking a swig. Courfeyrac noticed her eyeing the liquid in the bottle and sniggered. It was near eleven when she began to support Grantaire on his stagger back home, early for a Saturday but they had a rally tomorrow and he had made his promises to be there.

Eponine left a glass of water by his bed before leaving him to sleep and making her own way home. It was an unnervingly cold night and the icy wind left her shivering as she walked up to the building. Something felt wrong. She paused halfway up the road and surveyed her surroundings. It was a night of the gloomiest dyes, the empty black sky devoid of its moon. Only the murky glow of a lone street lamp lit her way. A mere scuff of noise nearby spooked her, sending her running for the house. She had made it to the door when her arm was caught by a calloused claw.

Her heart stopped.

She dared not breathe as she rigidly twisted to lay eyes upon her captor.

"No." She uttered in horror at the sight that befell her eyes. The man's lips curled up in a malevolent manner.

"Now, now, Eponine. That's no way to greet your father." He cackled at her terror. "Darling daughter, it's been too long." Every nerve in her body was shrieking at her to run, to scream, anything, just to get away from him. It was her unadulterated fear of what he would do if she did try to escape that kept her paralysed in his grip. "Time to go home, I have some friends who are still sore from you doing a runner with their money." When she had run from home it had been when she had been sent to collect a debt owed to the patron-minette. "I was considering bestowing my own punishment upon you but then I thought they might like to be reunited with their old friend, 'Ponine, and leaving you with them appealed to me as a more fitting penance." He drawled in her ear as he yanked her by the crook of her elbow down the back alleys of Paris. The anticipation of the horror that was sure to come was more frightening than she could've imagined.

"Brujon has been looking forward to this all day." He sneered. Her blood ran cold in her veins at the memory of the heinous evil that was Brujon. She could not willingly let herself be delivered to him and his gang of thugs. Eponine jerked from her father's clutch and stumbled as she ran for her life.

It was no use. He caught her once again and struck her clean across the face, sending her crashing down onto the slick wet cobblestones. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself up from the floor. Thernadier yanked her up impatiently.

"Try that again and you'll regret it for a year." He seethed, spitting in her face before resuming to drag her through the dark. Eponine reached up to touch the source of the stinging pain on her cheek as tears burned in her eyes.

Her fingers came away crimson.

"Brujon, Babet, Claqusous!" He called as he shoves Eponine through the door of a house she had wished never to set foot in again. "Just look here what I found." He chuckled darkly as the men sauntered into the room. "You, Montparnasse, thanks for the tip, she was lurking just where you said." He grinned snidely at him across the room. "Do take care of my dear daughter, Eponine. I trust I am leaving her in capable hands..." He cackled again as he thrust the girl into their unforgiving arms and then turned to leave without another word.

"No, Papa, please!" She screamed as she caught sight of the malicious glint in Brujon's steely eyes. "Papa, don't leave me here, I beg you!" Her desperate pleas echoed through the house. Thernadier paused at the doorway. Eponine felt a glimmer of hope, she was his daughter after all. When he looked back his expression was blank, staring down at her wide-eyed despair, it turned pernicious and he simply ordered;

"Make her suffer, just don't kill her." And with that he left.

"You owe us, 'Ponine." Babet sneered as the men began to corner the trembling gamine.

"She'll pay what's due." Brujon said in a venomous tone that struck fear into Eponine's heart.

Then it began. Blows and kicks rained down upon Eponine and all she could do was take it. She raised her arms in a feeble attempt to protect her face and cried as each strike sent a new wave of pain into her bones. She shrieked profanities at the bastards as they tore at her clothes and ripped at her flesh. She was flung into the arms of Montparnasse as her dress fell away and she looked up at him in despair.

"Please, 'Parnasse. We grew up together! We were children together!" She screamed at him, begging for his help. He stared down at her, in turmoil with himself. He screwed up his face in frustration before deciding on what he had to do. He could not stop this from happening but he could stop her from feeling it. Montparnasse punched the girl clean in the side of her head and caught her as she blacked out and fell.

"Bravo, Montparnasse." Claqusous quipped sarcastically. "It's no use if she's unconscious." 'Parnasse swore in response, pretending it had been an accident.

"Just leave her. We'll deal with the bitch in the morning. Besides, now she is back under the Thernadier's roof, there will be plenty opportunity to make her suffer." Brujon glared at the man who had caused the delay. Babet tossed Eponine's dress at him and they left as he carried her to her empty room and placed her on the floor, dropping the dress beside her.

Eponine woke shivering in the early hours of the morning. She choked on her tears as even the slightest movement sent ripples of agony down her figure. Her hair was matted with her blood and it ran slick across the flesh of her limbs also. The only coherent thought she could muster was that she wished she was home and even through the insanity of the past hours it dawned upon her what she really meant by that. Home. In Enjolras's apartment with Enjolras asleep in the next room. Eponine wept for the comfort of his softened gaze as he would whisper goodnight. She prayed she could escape this godforsaken place and find him again.

She might have resigned herself to her imprisonment that night if it had not been for the prospect of seeing her Apollo again if she managed to escape. It was his image that gave her the strength to plan her evasion, bruised and bloody, she would not give in.

* * *

**A.N. - **Ok so I really wasn't sure about putting the last few paragraphs in at all but I'm too tired to edit and remove them now so if you think I should have just left it at Thernadier leaving the room then please let me know and I'll change it in the morning.

I really didn't like this chapter personally but it's necessary to the plot and I swear the upcoming chapters won't be this awful.

Please please please review, I love hearing your thoughts and feedback, it actually makes my day like 100 times better every time I get a review :)

Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed. You are all amazing.

And yes I just updated two days in a row, I'm feeling very proud of myself right now ;)

Jess x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 -**

_Warnings - references to abuse_

* * *

Enjolras had been too deep in discussion with Combeferre last night when Eponine had left the Musain to notice her departure. He had walked home alone, expecting her to be waiting for him at the door since she did not yet have a key. When he arrived to an empty apartment he was apprehensive of the situation. Perhaps she had crashed at Grantaire's. It was not like her to do so though, but then again he had not been living with her for very long. How did he know what was and wasn't normal behaviour for her? He disregarded the matter, deciding he would investigate further in the morning. For all he knew, she could be on her way now.

Morning arrived and Enjolras made his own cup of coffee for the first time in three weeks. He made a mess out of it, forgetting to even boil the water at first and when it was finally done, it just didn't taste quite right. He sat to drink it in his usual spot. He looked across at the empty seat opposite him and caught himself missing the way her auburn hair would fall in strands around the steaming mug as she lifted it to drink. Enjolras scolded himself for thinking such sentimental thoughts and left his coffee half full to go prepare for the rally later that morning. He scooped up the pile of flyers by his bed and breezed out of the door.

Grantaire was surprisingly already at the Musain when Enjolras arrived at nine.

"Grantaire, have you seen Eponine?" He wasted no time asking the man. He frowned at him.

"Why would I have seen her? You're the one who lives with her." He asked, squinting at the marmoreal man.

"She didn't come back to the apartment last night, I thought she might've stayed with you since she walked you home."

"She walks me home every night, since when has she ever stayed over?" He snapped at the accusing tone in Enjolras's voice.

"I don't know, I just..." He trailed off, starting to worry. He dropped his head into his hands as sat beside Grantaire.

"Hey, Courf and her are close, maybe he knows where she is." His voice wavering, never having seen the man look so uneasy. He looked up at the cynic, not used to interacting with him sober.

"I guess." He resigned himself to wait until Courfeyrac showed up just minutes later with Gavroche on his tail.

"Have you seen her?" He jumped up as he entered. Courfeyrac's expression was creased with confusion.

"Eponine." Grantaire provided but he still showed no sign of recognition.

"No, why would I have? She lives with you, Enjolras."

"I know, she didn't come home last night." Enjolras snapped slightly, his agitation growing.

"Eponine's missing?" Gavroche materialised beside his friend, his face drained of colour. The men looked among themselves uncomfortably as adults do when breaking bad news to a child. Finally Grantaire nodded at the boy. He looked down for a moment and then a new resolve formed in his eyes and he stood with his chin up and stared at Enjolras.  
"Leave it to me, do the rally. I'll find her." Enjolras nodded at the boy in admiration of his maturity and watched as he scurried off into the crowds outside.

Three days went by and still there was no sign of Gavroche or Eponine. Enjolras felt helpless as he awaited Gavroche's return. He found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his studies and plans as his agitation became almost unbearable. He hated feeling so useless but in his distress he began missing little things that he hadn't even realised that he noticed before now. The way Eponine would drum her pen against the counter top left a tense silence in its absence. He even caught himself yearning for the nudge of her hand as she pushed his off the paper, smudging the letters slightly as she did.

On the fourth day he could not stand being on his own in the apartment any longer and ventured to the Musain where he found Marius, Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Combeferre. He had little patient for Marius these days especially since he had demonstrated his complete lack of concern when he was told of Eponine's disappearance, claiming that;

"She vanishes all the time, she always comes back."  
To which Enjolras had scoffed, that was before he had taken her into his care. He felt responsible for her since she was living under his roof.

There was a commotion from outside, the crash of a cart swerving and angry shouts followed. Combeferre stood to investigate moments before a small boy skidded around the corner and launched himself into the cafe, barrelling head first into the standing man.

"Gavroche! Woah there, slow down." He steadied the gamin. Enjolras leapt from his seat.

"I found her." He gasped, out of breath from his run. "Thernadier has her. Got her out on a scam now. Hurry before he locks her away again." He spoke with an unmistakeable urgency that propelled the five men into instant action, throwing questions at him as they chased the boy out of the cafe.

"Why Thernadier?"

"What do you mean lock her up?"

"Where is she?" Enjolras asked the most important question of all.

"Here." Gavroche came to a sudden halt behind a market stall selling fresh produce, the men almost falling into each other behind him.

"I don't see her." Courfeyrac whispered as they peered around the boxes of fruit.

"Next to that poster." Gavroche pointed out a yellowing advertisement, plastered to a wall a little way down the road. They followed his gaze across the crowds of shoppers. The girl beside it was not the girl who had walked Grantaire home on Saturday night. She leant against the wall weakly, her ebony hair hung in blackened, matted clumps, obscuring her face as she stared at her feet. Her arms bore a trail of cuts and bruises and they were scarily thin, mere twigs suspended at her side. The men were silent as they observed her. Had it been only four days since they had seen her? She was a but a shadow of the girl they knew. She looked dead.

"Jesus Christ." Marius swore under his breath, now feeling incredibly guilty for previously dismissing Enjolras's distress. He shot him a vicious glare now.

"She's been given a mark, when she's got the money she'll escape down that alley there." Gavroche pointed to a backstreet opposite where they were standing. "Three of you need to get down there and catch her when she comes. Don't let her see you before, she'll run or make some excuse before she lets one of you get involved in this. One of you needs to create a diversion in the street once she's gone so Brujon's pursuit is delayed, giving you time to get away."

"Leave it to me." Grantaire muttered, extracting a flask of rum from his pocket and dabbing the alcohol on his neck, swirling a drop around his mouth and spitting it out again, to give the impression that he was drunk so no one would question his actions. He looked to Enjolras and saw a glimmer of respect in his eyes. It was all he needed to give him the courage to perform his part.

"Who's Brujon?" Courfeyrac hissed at Gavroche.

"Let's just say you ain't gonna want to bump into him. I saw 'im lurkin' earlier. When you've grabbed 'Ponine, run for your lives." The boy grimaced. "Now quick, get over there before you miss your chance."

They ran across the street, ducking behind the crowds to stay beneath Eponine's radar. They waited. Enjolras watched for Gavroche's signal.

Eponine eyed up the man Brujon had pointed out. She was out of practice from living with Enjolras but she knew she could do it. He neared and she pushed off from the wall to bump into him, slipping her hand into his coat and wrapping her bony fingers around the wallet in there.

"Pardon, Monsieur, excusez-moi." She mumbled, pushing past the man before he could notice the omission of his possession. She scurried down the road and made a sharp turn, looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being pursued, and slammed into Enjolras's chest. She looked up at him in shock, displaying her blackened eye and bloodied jaw.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Enjolras's joked weakly as he counted this the third time she had fallen into his arms. His stomach turned at the sight of her face.

"Come on!" Marius snapped at Enjolras, yanking at his shirt to remind him of their urgency. He turned, fingers entwining with Eponine's as he did. She didn't have the strength to resist as he pulled her through the streets, Courfeyrac fell in behind them to watch for Brujon. Meanwhile, Grantaire was knocking over boxes and stumbling into stalls, making a spectacle of himself in the centre of the street, yelling obscenities in a slur. It worked for a while, maybe just enough time for them to get away but Gavroche soon saw Brujon make his way past the supposed drunk and towards the alley. Plucking up all his courage he called to the man;

"Oi, Brujon! Come and get me you bastard!" Grantaire stared incredulously at the boy's gall, seeing an evil beast of a man turn and blunder after him as he fled. Grantaire sprinted in pursuit of them and shoved his way past the man, knocking his momentum to send him colliding into a horse and cart, and caught up with the fleeing gamin. They grinned at each other as they ran.

Eponine could not run at the speed of the four men and soon stumbled and fell to the ground, her descent only prevented by Courfeyrac's arms catching her at the last second. Enjolras was beside them in a heartbeat, stretching out his arms to cradle the girl.

"What have they done to you..." He murmured in despair as he lifted her to continue their escape. When they reached the Musain, Joly was there and squealed at the sight of her.

"What happened!?" He jumped up to greet them. "Quick bring her in the back, I need to see to her wounds." The young medical student took control immediately, gesturing to a table where Enjolras could set her down upon. He watched as his friend fretted around her, bandaging wounds and icing bruises. Grantaire and Gavroche arrived and awaited the verdict alongside him.

"Take her home, feed her, bathe her, put her to bed. It's all just flesh wounds, no broken bones, no permanent damage. She just needs to be taken care of for a few days." He stated when he was finally finished his examination.  
Enjolras let out an audible sign of relief and helped Eponine down off the table. She was unsteady on her feet and clung to his arm for support but they managed to make it home in one piece.

"I'm so sorry." He told her as he lay her down on the sofa and went to make her some food.

"How is this your fault?" She croaked, smiling at him through her pain. Surely she was dreaming. It had all happened so fast, had her Apollo really come to rescue her?

"I should've walked you home, I should've stopped this. I should've... Fuck, 'Ponine. What business has Thernadier got with you." She had never heard him swear before but it rang out clear now as he thumped his hand against the cupboard out of frustration. She flinched at the noise, closed her eyes and only opened them again when Enjolras was sitting beside her holding a bowl of steaming beef stew.

"Sorry." He whispered as he handed her the meal. It was vapid and burnt her tongue but it was heaven in comparison to the scraps of stale bread she had been tossed over the past few days. Never had she ever thought that she would miss his cooking.

After she had finished, although craving more, he lead her to the bathroom where a bath of hot water had been heating up. She looked at him warily as he followed her into the room.

"Doctor's orders. I won't look I swear, just let me take care of you." His voice was gentle and whether she liked it or not, Eponine was too feeble to argue with him. She dropped her dress and stepped into the water whilst his back was turned and sat with her knees drawn up to her chest to preserve her modesty. The heat of the water was of a reviving quality, even more so than the first time she had had a bath here. He knelt beside her, took the sponge and gently scrubbed her arms and legs, afraid they might snap if he weren't exceedingly tender in his touch. She leant her head against his shoulder as he washed her, just as she had that first night in the sofa. It was this that drew his attention to how strands of her, once flowing ebony hair, were now matted with blood. As he rinsed and gently cleansed her hair of abuse, Eponine began to cry quietly. She felt so breakable, so pathetic. This is not what she wanted, to appear so fragile in front of Enjolras, no she had wanted to prove that she could escape. Not rescued like some damsel in distress. Why did it always happen to be Enjolras who insisted on helping her. Out of all the students, he was the last person she wanted to appear weak to.  
He slowly eased her to her feet, draping a towel around her shoulders as he did so.

"I'll just get you shirt." He said and quickly disappeared from the room. Eponine stepped out of the water and shivered from the loss of heat. Hands were on here arms again, a shirt eased over her head. Enjolras had not thought it possible but the ivory shirt hung even looser than before. The abuse she had undergone had caused stress and illness of a manner that had stripped her of her bulk at an unnatural speed. He took the abandoned towel and used it to tease the tangles and damp from her dripping hair. When he deemed her sufficiently dry, he slipped his arm around her waist and guided her from the room. She veered towards the living room but he pulled her towards his room.

"Not tonight, 'Ponine. You need a bed." Eponine wanted to protest, she wanted to push away from him and insist that she would sleep on the sofa but even the slightest pressure of his strong arms steering her away from it was too much to resist. When they reached the bed he even bent to lift her and lay her upon the white sheets. This was the first time she had ever been in his room and she was too fatigued to even notice. He tugged the blanket up, over her meager figure and turn to leave.

"Wait." She called weakly. Enjolras turned back to face her. She still looked barely alive. Her bright copper eyes and the drowsy rise and fall of her chest only just affirming her to be living.  
"Stay with me." She whispered so timidly he barely heard her. He did not think it right to invade her privacy and lie by her side when she was in such a state but it was also because of this that he could not repudiate the girl. He shuffled onto the bed with her and lay down beside her, facing each other on their sides, listening to her shallow breathing in the otherwise silent apartment.

Eponine had panicked when he'd turned to walk away. She could not face spending another night alone after her experience of the past days. Thrown to an empty room to sleep on the cold, hard floor. Although she had been used to sleeping alone for about two years, the thought of waking one more morning on her own frightened her now.

Although it was still only the afternoon and the sun still up, the room was dark from drawn curtains, only a faint glow emanated from behind them. He gazed down at the girl in the faded light and, thinking she was asleep, brushed a strand of hair from obscuring her face. Her eyes flit open, still burning with the fire of a soul that would not be broken. She slid her hand from beneath the covers and her fingers crept into his. Satisfied with the pressure of his hand holding hers, Eponine relaxed into the warmth that radiated from his presence and closed her eyes once more. Enjolras watched as her breathing unsteadily slowed, hitched, and then settled into a regular tempo. He would not see her in this state again, he thought determinedly.

"You're safe now, Eponine. I'm going to care of you." He reached down and in his own moment of weakness, placed a kiss upon her brow.

* * *

**A.N** - Ahh thank you for your very supportive reviews on the last chapter, Sorry I couldn't get this one up last night, I had almost finished it at midnight and then I was just too tired to end it :S But here it is! I wasn't sure whether I was going to have Eponine escape or get rescued but I thought you would've liked it better if Enjolras came to her rescue :)

Next chapter should be up by Friday night! Please review as I love reading them and they always make my day a lot better :D Also thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited!

Jess x


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -**

The darkness loomed, invading the room as Eponine scrambled to her feet. There was a dark laugh from the door. Brujon. Maybe she could escape him. No. More cruel mocking laughter from the doorway. Babet. Claqusous. The three men cornered her where she fell against an icy stone wall. Their malicious grins promised impending agony. They sneered down upon her and then it began. Eponine screamed into the dark.

Eponine was screaming. It woke Enjolras with a start. He sat up in horror, searching the room for any sign of danger. There was nothing. He stared incredulously at the girl, shaking and crying.

"Eponine?" He muttered, still foggy from sleep. Her eyes were still closed, the clock read 5.30am. She began hyperventilating and then another guttural shriek ripped from her throat.

"Eponine! Eponine wake up!" Enjolras cried out in alarm, shaking the girl, desperately trying to wake her from we nightmare. Her eyes shot open, wide with panic. She stared at him, her breathing still quick and shallow. Then she burst into tears, overwhelmed from the realisation that it was not real, she was not there anymore.

"Hey, don't cry." Enjolras crooned, slipping his hand back into hers and pulling her up into his arms. They sat together in a tangle of limbs atop the bed, Eponine cried into his shoulder, clinging to him as if letting go of him would send her back into her nightmare.

"Shh, it was just a dream. I'm here, you're safe." He rocked her gently, somehow knowing what to do to calm her, having never comforted a crying girl before. Her sobs did start to subside and she murmured something darkly into his shirt.

"You shouldn't have saved me."

Enjolras pulled away to look at her.

"What do you mean?" His eyes creased with worry.

"I'm not worth it. What if he'd seen you, what if you got hurt because of me? I'm not worth you risking your well-being." She mumbled, unable to make eye contact with the man who had been so kind to her. His hand tilted her chin up.

"Look at me, Eponine." He spoke softly, brushing back her hair as he slid his hands onto her cheeks to hold her face. She nervously looked up to see his fiery ashen eyes locked onto hers. In the murky light of the morning they appeared indigo in colour.

"I'm not afraid of anything. You are most definitely worth it. You are kind and beautiful, and funny and clever. Don't you ever think that way about yourself." His voice was strong but in juxtaposition his words were tender and sweet. Enjolras watched as her eyes were relieved of her sadness and took on a wondrous, doe-eyed quality.

No one had ever called Eponine beautiful before.

She was suddenly very aware of how close he was. She felt his hands heavy on her face and her legs intertwined with his. She could feel his hot breath on her neck; she could even smell his musky scent that clung to his skin. She narrowed the gap between them, leaning in close, his presence was hypnotizing. She waited, giving him time to pull away, and then ever so slightly nudged her lips to his. Again she waited. Enjolras seemed to have frozen. Then, his breathing hitched and he pushed into her lips, kissing her back with a sudden urgency of passion. Eponine gasped and moved her lips with his, she had not imagined his marmoreal lips to be so soft. Marble was, after all, notoriously unyielding.

Enjolras was in disbelief with himself and the sensation that the girls lips inflicted in him. He kissed her hungrily, letting a moan slip from his throat as he experienced the glorious feeling of a woman's affections for the first time. She had most definitely been holding out on him when she had 'stolen' his kiss weeks before.

The reality of the situation crashed through the haze in his mind all of a sudden. She was only kissing him because she was upset and had been subjected to the most despicable of men. He could not let this go on when her judgement was so clouded.

He pulled away, still breathing heavily.

"Eponine… this was a mistake. I shouldn't take advantage of you like that. I'm sorry." He told her, extricating himself from her embrace and the bed. "Try and get some more sleep. He spoke quietly, took some clothes from his wardrobe and left the room.

Eponine stared after him, utterly confused. It had all happened so fast, she could hardly believe it. Since he appeared so chaste it was a shock to her to find him so passionate, but then again, when did Enjolras do anything half-heartedly? She didn't know what to make of the event. He had roused something inside her, a burning desire she had not known resided within her. Her previous encounters with such intimate affairs had not been pleasant, having all been with Montparnasse, but this had shown her how it could be much more luxurious than she had known. But then he had stopped it.

Had he not enjoyed it? No, it could not be that, not from what she had heard. Eponine giggled then, remembering his little moan. Perhaps he really had believed he was taking advantage of her. That made her grin in amusement, the thought of Enjolras trying to seduce his unwilling lover.

Whatever the reason, the actions had drained Eponine of any energy that sleep had restored and so she lay back down and resigned to think more on the matter when she had regained her strength.

What woke Eponine three hours later was the smell of coffee that Enjolras had brewed for her. She opened her eyes to the vitalising scent and smiled sleepily at the man, all thoughts of their kiss pushed aside for the moment. He went to support her head as she roughly pushed herself up but withdrew his hand when she shot him a vicious glare, signifying that she most definitely did not want his help. He snorted at her defiance and handed her the mug. She took a sip from it and grimaced.

"Now I see why this is my job." She laughed at him and he smiled abashedly "What did you do to it?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know how you manage to make it so good."

"I'll do it tomorrow." She said, taking another sip. It may have been bitter but Eponine was hardly in a position to be fussy right not.

"No you will not, you are in my care until further notice." He told her sternly, "I need to go to class now but I've left your breakfast in the kitchen as I doubted you'd want to stay in bed and I called on Courfeyrac to come and stay while I'm out." Eponine narrowed his eyes at him.

"I most certainly do not need a baby-sitter." She growled at him over the rim of her mug.

"You most certainly do." He grinned at her stubbornness and grabbed a chartreuse coloured jacket off the back of the door. "He'll be round in ten minutes, I'll see you later." He was still grinning widely at her while she scowled in return as he breezed out of the door.

Eponine wriggled out of the sheets and placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floorboards. She moved quickly to sink her feet into the plush pharaonic rug that adorned the living room. There was a large bowl of porridge on the counter along with two thick slices of bread and she eyed it hungrily before carrying it to the sofa to eat. Courfeyrac arrived just as she was finishing and his broad smile lit up the room.

"Eponine, I'm so glad to see you up and on the mend!" He bounded over to where she sat and dropped onto the couch beside her. He flung his arms over the backrest and grinned widely at her. Eponine shifted and fell into his arms, so glad to see her friend again after what she had been through. Courfeyrac pulled the tiny girl closer and rested his head atop hers. Although he would not admit it, he had been rather attracted to her before she had been reduced to this frail wreck. He had not acted upon his desires since he could see that she was otherwise interested.

"He kissed me." She mumbled into his shoulder. Courfeyrac shifted, pushing Eponine away to look at her.

"Who? Enjolras?" He asked in disbelief. She averted her gaze and nodded at him meekly. "No way!" He exclaimed.

"But then he said he didn't want to take advantage of me and just left. I don't understand, why did he do that?" She spluttered, looking at the man for help. He pondered this sudden turn of events.

"Didn't you say you kissed him before?"

"Yes but it was a joke, I was being witty, this was different, it was real." She stumbled over her words as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"I don't know, 'Ponine, maybe he thought you weren't thinking right after the last few days. Tell me exactly what happened when he kissed you."

And so Eponine relayed the morning's events to Courfeyrac as he listened intently. He was somewhat jealous of his friend but then he could not imagine kissing Eponine in this state. Perhaps that was precisely why he had stopped the kiss. He relayed the latter to her and she seemed to accept it.

"I must look worse that when you first met me." She let out a nervous laugh, addressing the state of her abused body for the first time.

"Indeed by far, Eponine. It is disgraceful that this has happened to you. I swear it now, if I ever happen across those men again, they will dearly regret it." He answered solemnly but with a glint in his eye, delighted to hear the girl laugh again.

"No, promise me you will stay away from them, Courf. They are nothin' but trouble." She pleaded, looking up at him with big eyes. He nodded and pulled her closer in his arms.

Just like old friends who had known each other for years, they sat together and talked for hours. Courfeyrac cooked and tended to Eponine despite her protests and once Enjolras returned, she was feeling much better about the encounter.

Enjolras had spent the day thinking of nothing else. He wanted to kick himself for being so distracted from his work. The kiss had stirred that spark inside his chest again. If she had been fine then he was not sure what it would have led to but it had been his hands on her ribs that had knocked the sense into him. They were jutting out from under her skin unnaturally, he did not want her like this. No, he wanted the healthy, beautiful Eponine who had walked with him to the Musain last Saturday night. The girl who giggled when he practiced his speeches indoors and sat cross legged on the couch, leaning over his shoulder to guide his pen with her articulations. Seeing the girl without her usual mischievous glint in her eyes; it was pulling up questions in Enjolras's mind. How had he come to care for her so much? What had made him kiss her? He brushed it off, dismissing it as sympathy and nothing more.

Nothing was more terrifying to Enjolras than his feelings towards Eponine. And yet nothing sparked his interest more.

* * *

**A.N - **Oh wow I am sooooooooo sorry about the wait :S And also for the length, I'm very disappointed in myself and deserve a load of shit reviews :(

Ok so I know I said I'd have this up on Friday but I did not know then that I would be asked out for a date on Thursday and then I had a party on Friday for which I had to go shopping for and the same guy came back to mine before and we went to the party together and he asked me out there and I said yes! (Like omg guys I have a boyfriend and he is beyond perfection) and then I saw another friend Saturday and then I saw my guy again on Sunday and I was out all day with the family today and now I'm just rambling but you get my point in that I have had virtually no spare time to write this week! But it has been amazing ahhhh!

But thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited and reviewed! I would love some reviews for this rather short chapter if you can, that'd be awesome! The next will be better and longer I swear!

Thanks for being patient with me!

Jess x


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - **

Eponine was looking considerably better. The bruises that had discoloured her skin were fading fast and thanks to the kindness of her friends for buying her every meal, her bones no longer jutted out unnaturally from her form. It had been a week since she had come home to Enjolras and he was glad to be getting work done now she was healthy enough to contribute.

"I'm bored." She finally announced after three hours of watching Enjolras scribble down random thoughts. He squinted up at her and frowned. He set his pen down and raised his eyebrows.

"You never got bored before." He noted. Eponine sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've been stuck in here for a week, I want to go out, I want to have fun." She whined in frustration at having been practically under house arrest since her return.

"We are having fun, are we not?" Enjolras furrowed his brow at her, he had been quite enjoying the calm of the morning's work. Eponine rolled her eyes at the man and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going out." She declared and proceeded towards the door.

"Eponine, wait! We're almost finished, we're shaping lives here." He pleaded, wishing dearly to have this speech finished tonight.

"Shaping lives? No, Enjolras, I believe the word you're looking for is 'destroying'. That's all this will achieve." She scoffed, unhooking Courfeyrac's jacket from the door and pulling it on in the means of wearing it to the Musain to return the garment.

"After all this time, that's still what you believe?" Eponine nodded, pulling her hair out from under the collar. "Eponine, we are helping the people, what we do here may well shape the future of France for the greater good."

"And how many of the 'people' have you helped, Enjolras?" She asked scornfully, turning to the door.

"I helped you didn't I?" He muttered, glaring at her in defiance. She paused.

"What?" She said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me, I took you in and gave you food and shelter, now you're not sleeping in that dingy old cellar every night in the cold."

"I thought this was a business arrangement." She turned to him now.

"Yes, sort of, it's quite unconventional." He attempted to brush her off, realising his mistake now.

"I will not be you charity case. I will not be some sob-story example for you and your demimonde to use as a political advantage." She spat at him, daring him to continue. He screwed up his face in annoyance and rose from his seat.

"Les Amis de l'ABC are not a demimonde, who have you heard call us that?" He was irked at her offhand use of the term. She gaped at him in disbelief that all he had taken from what she had said was the mild insult she had thrown at his cause.

"Fuck this." She snapped suddenly, turned on her heel and ran from the apartment.

"Eponine!" Enjolras yelled at empty space and sighed in defeat before chasing after her. It seemed to him that chasing Eponine had become a frequent activity of his.

"Jesus Christ, Eponine, you can't just run away from all your problems." He called as he followed her down the street. "Where are you even going?"

"To the Musain, to see my friends who don't treat me like a charity case, they actually care about me." She quipped, not looking back as she shoved her hands into Courfeyrac's pockets. That did it for Enjolras, he broke into a small run and caught her by the arm before she could slip away again.

"You think I don't care about you? Is that what this is about?" He hissed at her and was given a nasty glare in return.

"I know you don't, it always politics with you, Enjolras. You and your stupid revolution, that's all you care about. God forbid I offend your precious Patria." Eponine sneered, not bothering to struggle as she knew by now that the exercise was pointless.

"Are you kidding me? You can't be as smart as you make out then. You think I wasn't going out of my mind with worry every second you were gone? Don't you think if this was all just for charity I would have picked up some random street urchin long ago? I'm sure any one of them would be more than happy to be offered free accommodation ." He had raised his voice now, not seeing the way in which Eponine had begun to tremble slightly. She would not back down though, she would not be afraid of him.

"Then why don't you? Go find yourself some other gamin to use." She spat back.

"Because this is not about charity, Eponine. It's about you."

"What exactly is about me?"

"Everything." He snapped sharply before he could stop himself. Enjolras took a deep breath and loosened his grip on her arm. "I don't know, Eponine, I'm still trying to figure it out." He ran his hand through his curls in defeat.

Eponine's anger had fizzled out, leaving behind a certain desperation for clarity.

"Prove it." She whispered intently, taking a small step back towards the man who had hung his head in shame. He looked up to meet her gaze, his fierce eyes softening to reveal their true colour of deep cerulean.

"How?" His gaze pleaded with her to drop it but she refused to stand down.

"I thought you were supposed to be smarter than that." She shook her head, unwilling to be the one to instigate their unorthodox relationship any further. Eponine turned, her arm slipping through his grasp when, suddenly, he caught her wrist at the last second, yanking her back into his arms. She stared up at him, eyes full of wonder, breathless. His hand rose to caress her cheek and then, his eyes burning with desire, he crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

**A.N -** Okay I'm soooo sorry about the huge wait I've just been really busy and distracted :S Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/ favourited ! :)

Thanks for being so patient and for such a short chapter too :/ I didn't know how to extend it I'm sorry :( the next will be longer and have more characters in it :)

Again please review, I love to hear your comments ! Thank you!

Jess x


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 -**

Eponine was left standing alone in the street. She struggled to regain her composure as her mind replayed the events of the past few minutes over and over. Enjolras had kissed her. Yes they had kissed before but only from Eponine's instigation. This time it had been all his own doing, she had not even expected it. And then... Then he had left. Just like that. No explanation, just a hurried goodbye. He had ended the kiss tenderly, gazing into her eyes in an intimate afterthought. Then, as if he had been bitten, he jerked back.

"I - err - I have to go. I'll see you at the Musain later." He had gushed, stumbling over his words before backing away and disappearing back around the corner.

Eponine raised her hand and gingerly pressed her fingertips to her lips. She could still feel his upon hers. What had just happened? She could not make sense of it. Just like the last time, he had bailed on her and ran.  
Eponine suddenly felt very vulnerable, standing alone in the open street. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the confusion and picked her feet off the ground to send her ambling towards the Musain.

She was greeted by a cheer from the Les Amis de l'ABC inside as they had not seen her out for almost two weeks now. Many, such as Bahorel and Feuilly, ahad not seen her at all in this period and so descended upon her like a flock of excited birds. Eponine felt a fulfilling warmth spread from her fingertips into her chest as she was enveloped by hugs and kind smiles. Was this what it felt like? To have people care about you, that is. She wondered to herself as Joly busied himself to check on her health, lifting her chin and instructing her to say 'ahh'.

"All better then, Enjolras must have taken good care of you." He emphasised the word 'good' with a flicker of a grin crossing his expression. Eponine's eyes widened at his discretion and grabbed his wrist to pull him from the crowd.

"What did Courf tell you?" She hissed at the student. He quaked before bursting into laughter. Eponine yanked on his wrist again to reiterate her irascibility.

"It's okay, don't blame Courf, he only told me because we're roommates and well, he's a terrible gossip." He broke out into a rough chuckle at his afterthought.

"You won't tell anyone?" Eponine demanded more than requested.

"Your secret's safe with me, well and Musichetta. And also Grantaire, but you told him, did you not?"  
Eponine groaned.

"Musichetta will tell Bossuet! And yes of course I told Grantaire, he's my closest friend." She muttered, her irritation making itself apparent in her tone. Joly was still grinning and pulled up a chair for the girl at the nearest table before seating himself opposite. Eponine slumped into the chair and sighed.

"What's a secret between friends, 'Ponine? Besides, Bossuet is the fault in the chain, he won't tell anyone else, he despises Musichetta's gossiping." At that moment, Grantaire dropped into the seat beside her, wine spilling down the neck of his bottle from the jolt.

"I, on the other hand, love her gossip. It's always top quality; no doubt she gets it all from you, my friend." He grinned at Joly, clasping his hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I believe you already know this topic, however." Joly countered making Grantaire snigger.

"Ah, I see, this is about the magnificent marmoreal man and his luxurious lips." This was cause enough for Joly to give a great guffaw and descend into raucous laughter once more whilst Grantaire beamed, looking rather smug and pleased with himself. Eponine saw it as the perfect opportunity to elbow him square in the gut.

"I jest, I jest." Grantaire laughed, putting up his hands to mock surrender. He cleared his throat once his laughter has subsided and addressed her again.  
"On a more serious note, have there been any advances on the situation?" Eponine bit her lip, debating whether to tell them or not. Usually she would have told Grantaire immediately but she was not as close with Joly and was worried since anything he knew, so did Bossuet and Musichetta.

"I can't, it's not right for everyone to know. He is your leader after all." Joly nodded in agreement as he lit up the pipe he had just produced from his pocket.

"You're right, Eponine, and very loyal at that. It is no feat to understand Enjolras's interest in you." He grinned, took a puff of his smoking pipe and wandered off into the cafe.

"It's true, you have most clearly captured his thoughts." Grantaire pushed his bottle to Eponine. She grasped the glass and was surprised at the weight of the drink.

"You haven't drunk any..?" She eyed him suspiciously and he shook his head slightly. "Why?"  
Grantaire exhaled a deep sigh.

"I haven't had a drop since you were taken, 'Ponine." She gazed at him with growing wonder in her eyes. "Enjolras, he had words with me." Eponine raised her eyebrows.

"Just words?" She asked sceptically.

"Okay he yelled at me." Eponine opened her mouth to protest his actions but Grantaire continued before she could interrupt. "And he had every right to. It was my fault you were alone that night, letting you walk me home then allowing you to walk the streets on your own in the dark. It was stupid and selfish of me and it never would have happened if I hadn't been an irresponsible sot." He sighed deeply and slid his hand into Eponine's.  
"I swear, I'm going to be better now. And who knows, being sober could solve all my problems." He let out a nervous laugh, Eponine smiled warmly at him, now observing the way in which his hand trembled in hers. Withdrawal symptoms most likely. She was suddenly urged to take his mind off of it and threw in her own bombshell.

"He kissed me again. Today."  
Grantaire locked eyes with her, a joyful surprise colouring his expression.

"Gosh, Eponine. What did he say?" He asked, rather eagerly.

"Well we were having a rather heated debate-"

"You were fighting." Grantaire interjected. Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, okay we were fighting."

"What about?" He interrupted again.

"Are you going to let me tell this story or not?" Eponine snapped. He grinned at her impatience and nodded for her to go on.

"Okay. So we were fighting because I was under the impression that I was being treated like a charity case and that he did not care about me for me. He got pretty mad about that and said something about everything being about me and how of course he cared about me."  
She paused, she could still feel the heat of the moment, just thinking about it.  
"I told him to prove it... And then he kissed me."  
Grantaire gaped at her, waiting for her to continue. Then when it became clear she wasn't going to, he spoke up again.

"And then what?"

"And then nothing. He just left." She sighed and slumped back into her seat.  
"I just don't get it."

"Ahh my dear, Eponine. I do believe his heart may still belong to patria." Grantaire gave her a sympathetic smile. This did not seem to settle Eponine more than it did rile her.

"I have taken many things that did not belong to me. His heart should be no exception." She frowned at the bottle perched on the table before snatching it and taking a swig.

"A stolen heart. Wouldn't that be quite something." Grantaire mused over the thought.

"It might be an impossible target." She muttered and then felt a sudden urge to leave.  
"I think I should get going before it gets dark actually. I'll see you soon, R." Eponine leapt up and swiftly disappeared before Grantaire could protest.

Eponine had no intentions of returning home that night, though. It was time to take this into her own hands and show Enjolras that he could not just treat her like that and then expect her to return to him so easily.  
Her cellar was just as she had left it. Cold, dark, damp. But completely under her control. It felt safe that night when everything had been spiralling out of her command recently. Yes, this would do for the night.

* * *

**A.N -** wow I'm so sorry for the wait, I have just been very distracted, so you can blame Callum for the lack of updates! Haha

Thank you for all the follows/ favourites/ reviews! Please continue to review even though this is mainly a filler chapter :S more action will return soon!

Thank you just for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)

Jess x


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 -**

"Eponine, what the hell are you doing?"  
Eponine jumped right out of her skin upon hearing the voice, skittering back into the shadows of the cellar. She looked up warily at the open hatch, just making out in the moonlight Courfeyrac's curls framing his face.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed back, after having recovered from the initial shock.

"I followed you, obviously. Now get out here and talk to me." Courfeyrac barked the order, impatiently flinging open the hatch fully so it lay across the grass. Eponine flinched at the crack of the hinge, fearing it to be broken, then moved slowly to climb the ladder up to a seemingly very angry man. She had never seen Courfeyrac so much as glare at someone before, the thought of him enraged was a terrifying thought indeed. Emerging from the hole presented her with two very broken hinges and one seething Courfeyrac holding the gate open into the alley. Eponine wrapped her arms around her stomach and hurried past him, not daring to look him in the eyes. He yanked the door shut behind them, Took a deep breath, then turned to the girl shrunk back against a wall.

"Explain yourself." He ordered in a restrained undertone.

"I- I didn't want to go home after Enjolras treated me like he did. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh please, I know what happened." Eponine gaped at him.  
"I went to get my jacket, which I would really like returned, and Enjolras was in a state so we talked. His behaviour, however, does not excuse yours."

"I was returning it." Eponine mumbled, tugging the garment off her shoulders to return it but Courfeyrac stopped her, pulling it back over her exposed skin.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll freeze." He muttered before continuing his scolding.  
"How could you do this to us? What if you were taken again? Do you have any idea how scared I was that I might've lost you forever. All the others too, Jesus, even Musichetta was cut up about it and she's only met you once." He let out a sigh and when he resumed, his voice was much softer than before.  
"You forget how you're not alone anymore, Eponine. You have so many people who care about you, you can't just go disappearing like you used to." He reached out to cup her face in his hands and tilted it up so that she was looking him in the eyes.  
"If you won't go home to Enjolras then you also have a home with me. Okay?"

"Okay." Eponine submitted, too exhausted from the confrontation to protest. It felt rather cyclical, having Courfeyrac take her from the streets just like Enjolras had before. However, she could not help but think how she wished it were Enjolras's hand in hers now instead of Courfeyrac's.

When the heavens opened and rain began to pour down upon them it alleviated the mood considerably. Eponine squealed as Courfeyrac laughed in delight, beaming back at her as droplets splashed onto his face. Eponine grinned in return and they both began to run. The pair sprinted across the shining cobblestones all the way home to Courfeyrac's. They let out peals of laughter as they pushed through the door into the dry and yanked off their jackets.

"You can have this back now." Eponine joked, handing a sodden coat back to her friend who chuckled and threw it over the back of a chair.

"Drink?" He offered, retrieving glasses from the cupboard. Eponine nodded and Courfeyrac splashed an amber rum into the tumblers and handed one to her.

"I didn't think of you as someone to like rum." Eponine noted as she took a swig.

"I didn't think of you as someone to handle it as you just did." Courfeyrac laughed, impressed that she had not spluttered at the taste as most girls did. Eponine grinned smugly in return and took another gulp. Seeing this as a challenge, Courfeyrac tipped his down his throat and splashed out another round.

Not long after, they were both falling about, laughing and dancing to the rhythmic drumming of rain on the window pane. It was a joyous sight to witness, Eponine felt careless and free for once, even if it was the alcohol coursing through her blood that was causing the feeling. She came crashing down to reality again though when it happened. Courfeyrac clasped her hand and twirled her round into his arms. She smiled up at her friend as before she could register what was happening, he had leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

A few moments passed, Eponine could taste the alcohol on his breath. Then he attempted to deepen the kiss. She snapped out of her haze and squealed, shoving against his muscular chest, pushing away until she managed to wriggle from his grasp and slammed her spine into the wall behind her. She stood there gasping as Courfeyrac swore under his breath.

"Shit. Shit, Eponine I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't go there with you, you're my friend, Courf." Eponine stammered, crashing down from her rum-fuelled high as the image of his fierce blue eyes pierced her soul. She wished now that she had just gone home earlier that night. She felt almost as if she had betrayed him now, though he had betrayed him now, though he had been the one sending her mixed signals.

"No, of course, I know. Maybe we better call it a night." He replied, running his hands through his dark hair whilst shaking his head. Eponine nodded in agreement, fidgeting with skirt as the tension hung thick in the air.  
"I must've just drunk too much, let's just forget about all this, yeah?" He offered and Eponine nodded eagerly as the tension began to dissipate.  
"Friends?" Courfeyrac grinned, holding out his hand to her.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." She shot back, grinning widely now as she grasped his hand for a firm handshake.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He laughed and tossed a deep blue blanket to her.  
"Goodnight, 'Ponine."

"Goodnight." Eponine called half-heartedly, a deep sinking feeling overcame her then, as if her heart had turned to lead.

It didn't feel right. She missed the crimson comfort of her plush flag and the way his voice would linger on her name as he softly wished her goodnight. No. She would not feel that way, she would only be grateful for Courfeyrac's kindness tonight.

The next morning, Courfeyrac woke before Eponine and left her to sleep in the safety of his home as he ventured out to the Musain. It was not yet eight in the morning but Enjolras was already there.

"It's happening again. She's gone. What if they've taken her, what time did she leave last night? Christ, I should have never let her out of my sight." He exclaimed at the sight of his friend, gushing, stumbling over his words for once.

"Relax, friend, she's safe. She stayed at mine last night." Courfeyrac interrupted before he could panic himself further. The relief that flooded into his face was pharaonic. Then a concern crept back into his eyes.

"Why would she stay at yours?" He asked suspiciously.  
"What happened?"

Courfeyrac shuffled his feet nervously and cleared his throat before attempting to answer I'm a delicate manner.

"Well I found her wandering the streets by that cellar you told me about and so I offered her to stay at mine for the night. We went home, had a drink and we, um well..." He trailed off.

"Well?" Enjolras prompted impatiently.

"We kissed. But she stopped it right away and nothing happened, I swear."

Enjolras took a moment to let this sink in. Why should this be a concern to him? Yes, he and Eponine had shared some heated moments but it was not as if she belonged to him. It was not as if he loved her. So why did the thought of her kissing Courfeyrac make his chest tighten and his stomach turn? He dismissed the feeling.

"Why should it matter to me whether something else happened or not?" He said finally, his voice monotonous. Courfeyrac frowned.

"But, you and her?" His confusion obvious.

"I have no time for romantic relations. There is a revolution to plan." He said, looking down at his papers on the table beside him and pretending to sort through them.

"Of course. Never mind then." Courfeyrac sighed. Perhaps the man had not changed at all and was still very much the marble man.  
Then, out the corner of his eye he glimpsed Enjolras gently run his thumb over a note scribbled onto one of his documents. Scribbled in a scrawl that was not his own, but a girl's. Courfeyrac smirked.

Then again, perhaps the marble was melting.

* * *

**A . N -**

Nope. No excuses. I have been terrible with this update and for that I am truly sorry.  
Thank you for being so patient and for all your favourites and reviews. They do motivate me but this month has been crazy with exams and stuff so I'll try harder now!

Keep the reviews coming, I love to read them!

Jess x


End file.
